wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Retribution
A Great Retribution is the Fifty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 2, 2016. Synopsis The presence of a new threat appeared and Paul Gekko teams up Yuki Buxaplenty to rescue to saves Yoko Gekko. Plot The Episode begins at the Magic Council Headquarters. The members of the Council discuss the recent victory of Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. As the conversation begins to drift, Chairman Gran Doma reminds everyone that the topic of discussion is Tartaros and reveals that recently, the guilds associated with them have been wiped out. While some believe an Independent Guild to have been behind it, when Fairy Tail is brought up, Org instead suggests that Tartaros themselves are to blame. Though the others do not believe such is possible, Gran Doma states that it is within the realm of possibility and proclaims that now is the time to take up arms and make their stand. Suddenly, a messenger runs in and reveals the presence of an imminent threat; an explosion takes place and destroys the building. Doranbolt looks nearby, only to find Lahar and the council members lying lifeless. Searching around, Doranbolt finds Org but before he can get to him, another person gets to him first and pins him down. Revealing himself as Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates, the Demon prepares to kill Org with an explosion. As he is about to die, Org tells Doranbolt to escape, which he reluctantly does just as the elderly council member dies in an explosion. At the Mountains, Yoko tells Yuki that she is going to have baby. Sensing the presence of an imminent threat, Yuki saw a strange cat-like figure in shadow. Revealing himself as Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates, the Demon prepares to kidnap the pregnant Yoko and loads her into the Blimp. The other Stranger tells Yuki that he is going to get some help to save his wife. Yuki asks who Tartaros is. The stranger reveals his name as the other Jackal. Jackal explains that ＥＮＤ is the Father of Fortress Sakai and Fortress Mao and the other ＥＮＤ is the Legendary Demon. In panic Jackal fears that Yoko is about to be sacrificed to revive ＥＮＤ the Demon. In Panic, Yuki and Jackal sets out to save her plus Paul Gekko company comes to their aid too. Over at the Fairy Tail Guild, business continues as usual. Makarov is surprised to hear from Erza that Minerva has joined a Dark Guild and suggests informing the Council of it. Meanwhile, Juvia bakes bread buns with her and Gray's faces on them in an attempt to get him to eat them, though her plans do not work out as intended. Simultaneously, other Mages take a look into a book about Zeref and learn that E.N.D. is his strongest Demon. As Panther Lily wonders what Zeref's Demons are, Carla explains that they are his creations and can be summoned via his books. Natsu, knowing Tartaros likely has the book with E.N.D. in it, suggests attacking them, something Gajeel agrees with. Though Lucy berates the idea, Natsu claims that since Igneel attempted to destroy E.N.D., he might find a clue, with Wendy and Gajeel suggesting connections with their own Dragons. Yuki and Jackal enters the guild in a panic, Yuki tells the guild that Yoko has been kidnapped by the Nine Demon Gates. As the Fairy Tail Mages work alongside Evergreen, they wonder where Laxus is, having gone out on an errand. Suddenly, a hooded figure; Tempester appears in the door and, in an instant, was eaten by Yuki in the Ten Tailed form. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen are all easily knocked aside by Yuki's Ten Tailed Form with Jackal riding on it racing to the Castle where they would fight Mard Geer Tartaros king of the Guild. As it so happens, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy Happy and Carla are sent to guard Michello, who is less than enthusiastic about having the Fairy Tail members guard him, regardless of the situation. His granddaughter, Michelia talks him into calming down and he ponders reasons as to why Tartaros would be targeting them, however just as he thinks of a possible reason, Natsu smells something and pushes everyone down, just before an explosion destroys Michello's home. Fortunately, Natsu's manages to consume most of the explosion before it could cause any casualties. Just then, Jackal appears above them, curious as to why no one is dead. However, Yuki and the Other Jackal accidentally ran over the Nine Demon Gates member. Nine Demon Jackal's death does not go unnoticed, as the other members of the Nine Demon Gates feel the disappearance of his power. Paul Gekko and company are at Tartaros Guild and are waiting for Yuki and the Guardian of Tartarus. Inside the Guild, Kyôka monitors the captured Minerva's transformation into a Demon and fellow Demon Gate Franmalth puts high hopes on her in place of the failed Doriate, all at Tartaros headquarters, Natsu is throwing a violent tantrum, wishing to wage war against the Dark Guild, but without any clear direction of where to start. Both Makarov and Erza concur, with them realizing that they don't have enough information to take the war to the Dark Guild. The guild members conclude that their only course of action is that they need to stake out the hidden former Magic Council members who are currently being targeted; Loke appears and reveals he knows where some of the retired Council members are currently staying by means of seduction. With the location of four ex-Council members, Fairy Tail starts splitting into groups and heading to their locations in order to protect them, as well as find out more information on both Tartaros and the other retired members. After arriving, Yuki saw the Tower-like Statue realizing that it is the right place. Face was finally unsealed after Kyôka killed Crawford Seam who had transferred the final key into himself. Yuki summons the Doll Masters and recently allow them to kill Kyôka and recently received the costume resembling Crash Nebula called Star Nebula from the other Jackal as he holds off the other members of the Nine Demon Gates. Characters *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Tatsumi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Akame *Esdeath *Kurome *Wave *Copen *Suzuka *ＥＮＤ *Acnologia *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Nine Demon Gates *Saya Uzuki Battles 'Tartaros vs. Heroes' 'Particpants' *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Tatsumi *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Akame *Esdeath *Kurome *Wave *Copen *Suzuka *ＥＮＤ *Acnologia *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Nine Demon Gates *Saya Uzuki 'Locations' *Tartaros Guild 'Winners' *Heroes (Due to intervention of Fairy Tail) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon